How to catch Karma
by FlamingAngel525
Summary: One-shot. Karma has been ignoring and avoiding Nagisa for almost a week now and he doesn't know what to do. So when Kayano confronts Nagisa about a paint ball match that's happening in the park, its time to set her plan in motion. (Sorry if its bad its my first fanfiction also i don't own the image).


**Okay so this is my first ever story and I'm super nervous about it!** **I want to write a long chaptered story so judging on the reviews I will decide whether or not to do one XD so I hope you enjoy this one-shot of KarmaxNagisa and if you don't I'm sorry for wasting your time, and please forgive me T^T Anyway let's get on with the story. ^-^**

 **How to catch Karma**

(Nagisa POV)

"Breathe in and out Nagisa. So what if Karma-kun is ignoring you? He was nothing but trouble anyway" I spoke softly under my breath as I walked up the mountain to my run-down class room. Well it's not like it's going to be anything fancy since it was E-Class, but this walk used to be enjoyable since Karma-kun would always speak to me but now…."Arg, stop thinking about him, stupid brain. Maybe that's why he left, because I wasn't smart enough to keep up…No…He's not like that.."

Usually a normal day for me would be to wake up, get ready and then head out to meet with Karma-kun and walk to class with him but since our argument he's just been avoiding me…

 _"_ _oh come on, it's obvious that you like her, you even said it yourself" Nagisa teased with a playful grin on his face. Ever since Karma said that he lied about who he liked Nagisa has been desperate to find out. "Plus she is pretty and she's great at making poisons so it's like a match made in hell"._

 _"_ _Yeah a match made in hell for me. I already told you that I don't like Okuda like that so stop pestering me about it." Karma replied with a scowl engraved on his face. "She's just a friend and nothing else, and to give you a better idea, no its not a girl in our class"._

 _"_ _Oh so she's in class-D?" Nagisa replied curiously which just seemed to piss Karma off more._

 _"_ _No I don't like a-"_

 _"_ _So class-C?"_

 _"_ _No! Just listen-"_

 _"_ _Class-B?"_

 _At that point Nagisa's curiosity has made Karma snap. "SHUT THE HELL UP NAGISA! No I don't like any of those girls because I'm not into a girl. I like boys. BOYS! So stop bloody pestering me and PISS OFF!" And with that Karma turned and stormed off, while giving off a deadly vibe causing other people to stay far away._

 _"_ _Karma-kun…."_

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts as I continued my climb up the mountain. That had all happened a week ago…I thought he would have cooled off by now but I guess not…

I would of gone after him but...I was so shocked. Does this mean that I actually stand a chance to be with him?! My heart immediately started to race at the mere thought of being with Karma, and I could feel my blood rush to my face. No. I can't get my hopes up. With that as my final thought I walked towards my classroom and opened the door. His seat was the first thing my eyes laid on every morning. But it was always empty. I depressingly walked over to my seat as Koro-Sensei came in and started the lesson.

Class was over rather quickly and I slowly packed my things away until Kayano skipped over to my desk. "Say Nagisa, I heard that there was a paint ball match going to be held in the park today, and you'll never guess who signed up" She excitedly said while bouncing up and down.

Almost immediately my heart sped up. _This may be my only chance to talk to him_! "Are you sure?!" I pleaded almost desperately and seeing Kayano nod was all I needed before I ran towards the location of the park.

The game was simple, get hit, and you're out. I observed closely from my place in the tree; sweat dripping down my face as I tried to keep balance and find out where Karma was. 1 player down, then 2 then 5 and then 9. That left 3 players remaining in the game and I was sure Karma was one of them. I slowly crept out of the tree that I was hiding in and then sprinted into a run. _Karma, Karma, Karma…_ I had to see him, I missed him and I needed him!

Suddenly I was blown sky high by a grenade that had been thrown onto the field. Now I was in plain sight for all the contestants and viewers to see…"Nagisa!" A smooth voice worriedly shouted as a person sprinted out of the trees. Karma was by my body in a matter of seconds and instantly start to look for any injuries. _Now's my chance…_

I shot him.

Karmas face went from worried to confused and then to shock in a matter of moments. That's right, it was all a part of my plan. Before I entered the game I asked Kayano to help me come up with a way to get Karma back and well… the only way to catch Karma is to beat him at his own game.

A small smile crept its way onto my face as I watched Karma finally understand what had happened. They always had a game like this every year and Karma always won; he obtained the champion ship for the past 5 years and now…"I guess I won Karma-kun".

Karmas face was still shocked until he heard those words and then it instantly formed into an amused smirk. "oh? Is that so Nagisa-kun. Because last time I checked you missed." _What?!_ I instantly looked to where my gun was pointed only to find out that I had instead, shot the other player…

…

 _I can never come back here, how embarrassing?! Oh my gosh no wonder he doesn't want to date me I can't even shot the right target! What's going to happen when we have to kill Koro-sensei and I shot an innocent bystander instead?! I'm clearly not fit to be an assassin why am I still alive and here? I just want the ground to swallow me up and soon I will be a ghost and read my grave which will say "died from embarrassment of hitting the wrong target and then acting smug about it. Who does that?! I can't believe-_

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Karmas gun pointed at me and a red paint spot on my chest. "I don't really feel like losing my title yet Nagisa but I would like a prize for beating you and keeping this little moment a secret." _Nope. Nope. Nope. I can see that demons horns and tail there is no way I am agreeing to whatever he say._ Karmas smirk was engraved onto his face as he took slow step towards me. _Yeah….This isn't happening._ In the next moment I jumped up and sprinted away only to have Karma a few steps away from me.

I felt two hands grab my hips and swing me around. At first I was running and then I was facing Karma on an empty street… _God please save me and i-_ Before I could finish that thought soft lips were pressed against my own. My eyes gradually closed as I melted into it, and hearing Karmas last words "your mine Nagisa. I love you, no one else."

Turns out you can't catch Karma, but karma catches you.


End file.
